Fifteen Fractured Fairy Tails
by Themulchmeister
Summary: A series of dialogue-only snapshots of each character's meeting with a strange entity inside their consciousness. Watch as Lucy rips apart these Fairy Tail heroes' hearts and minds.
1. Wendy meets Lucy

_**Fractured Fairy Tails**_

This is my crack at a X-over between two of my most favourite Anime/Manga at the moment: Elfen Lied (which if you've seen my profile takes up nearly half of my stories and X-overs) and Fairy Tail (an Anime I've only picked up about six months ago but have quickly gotten into it and have wrote a couple of fics for already). Of course, it was going to have to be some more angst as there's nothing better than to see Lucy ripping apart the spirits of these colourful and innocent Fairy Tail friends of ours. Just so you know no Fairy Tail characters were harmed during the making of this and as much as I really wish I did, I don't own Elfen Lied or Fairy Tail – some much cleverer people out there do instead...So I hope I gave them some justice (and I hope you will feel some too) with this story...Enjoy!

* * *

_**~Wendy~**_

"_Hello? Who are you?"_

_**~It doesn't matter who I am...Who are **_**you...?**

"_I'm...Wendy. Wendy Mar-"_

_**~That's not what I mean child, I mean who do you think you are? What is your purpose in this world?~**_

"_Well...I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard. My purpose is to help out my friends."_

_**~Is that so...? Tell me something, Wendy, how does it feel to have these so called friends?~**_

"_Um...Well Natsu-san, Gray-san, Lucy-san, Erza-san and Charles are really good friends of mine, and I think having friends...having friends is the most heartwarming feeling you could ever have!"_

_**~But won't they just disappear one day too...Abandon you much like those others~**_

"_You mean Caitshelter!-? No...No they would never do such a thing! Natsu-san, Gray-san, Lucy-san, Erza-san and Charles are my real friends...After all we've been through they would never disappear like that!"_

_**~You're only clinging on a false thread of hope that they never would disappear on you...But let me ask you naive young Wendy...When have any of those people you mentioned...**_

_**...ever praised you as one of their own...?**_

"_What? I'm sure they have...Natsu, Gray, Erza...They must have..."_

_**~They may reflect superficial praise on the outside, but I can tell you now, their hearts are not tuned to your own...Deep within their conscious, they still consider you an outsider...A useless little girl who does nothing but get in the way...~**_

_No..._

_**~I know your ability to heal other's – yet you cannot heal your own self...Is that because your heart is so primed to needless affection that you must rely on others to heal your broken spirit?~**_

_"Please stop this..."_

_**~You like the fact that people merely wish to exploit you for your petty talent so the ache that rips inside your heart can feel a little less painful for a while...~**_

_"Please stop...Please no more of this..."_

_**~And once they disappear, you will find your next batch of souls to latch onto...Much like a parasite, feeding of their happiness to satiate your own true selfish heart~**_

**_"NO MORE! Please I can't take this anymore..."_**

_**~Then why don't you let your own heart feel true warmth for once...? Open up your heart to me and I will show you...I will show you how useless these phantom laughs and smiles you call 'friends' are...~**_

"_**...I..."**_

_**~Take my hand and I will set you free once and for all...~**_

"_**...I..."**_

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Lisanna.


	2. Lisanna meets Lucy

_**~Lisanna~**_

"_Ugh..Where am I?"_

_**~It must feel great to be alive again~**_

"_Wha!-? Who are you?"_

_**~You should already know by now...I am those who never were granted a second chance...~**_

"_What...Does that mean?"_

_**~If you knew my story...You would probably shed some faux sympathy for me too...But why should I offer such pertinent feelings for your own fate?~**_

"_I'm not sure what's going on here but I just want to go back home! I still have so much to catch up with Elf-Nii-chan and Mira-Nee-chan."_

_**~Ah...Those two who share the same blood as you...I'm guessing you enjoyed their little teary act when you came back?~**_

"_Wait- How dare you say that about my Nii-chan and Nee-chan!-?"_

_**~When time carries on...People naturally tend to hold less grief for those they once lost...It is just the reality of human rationale; that you should simply 'move on' or 'get over' these once tragic things.~**_

"_That's not true! They were at my grave the moment I ran into my Nee-chan's arms. And when they saw me again, the tears I felt running own my cheek cannot be described...But it was real and genuine joy that they felt when I returned!"_

_**~That day was the anniversary of your death...Of course they would have been disillusioned by the overall connotation of that day...But maybe you should consider how much they really cared about your absence during the other three-hundred and sixty-four days in the year.~**_

"_But, they would still have my memory deep inside their hearts, even if they were trying to lead a happy life without me."_

_**~Is that so? Because the reality is, you are just one measly insignificant human...No better or worse than all the others who 'died' before or after you. Nobody in that Guild of yours - not even your 'Nii-chan' and 'Nee-chan' could carry your burden for any more than a few months after your death...It was merely a ceremonial custom – or rather an obligation for them to attend your grave on that day – that one day...out of the three-hundred and sixty-five days in a year. **_

_**...Now you tell me, Lisanna Strauss...what does that say about their true extent of grief towards you?~**_

"_Why do you have to do this? I know they love me and I know they were sad for me, if not all the time at least most of the time..."_

_**~Need any more proof? Look how much everyone has changed since you left...Natsu has grown into a stronger person; Erza and Gray, Cana and all the others you once thought you knew so well have all matured as well; even your brother and sister have changed vastly since your departure...Perhaps your death was a release for them to awaken their true selves~**_

"_**NO! LIES! LIES! LIES! Nii-chan and Nee-chan...they would never...they would never-"**_

_**~That's enough now...I think you can stop lying to yourself now~**_

"_**Nii-chan...Nee-chan...why did you...why did I ever come back for this?"**_

_**~Perhaps...I can offer you that answer...If you heed my call...~**_

"_**...I..."**_

_**~If you want a true second chance...I can create it for you...~**_

"_**...I..."**_

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Lucy._  
_


	3. Lucy meets Lucy

_**~Lucy~**_

"_WAGH! Crap you scared me there!"_

_**~What an interesting name you have Lucy...Did Daddy pick that one out for you?~**_

"_Hey you, I don't want any trouble..."_

_**~Look at you, all high and mighty on that pedestal of yours...Never learning the true realities of hardship or loneliness...Everything handed down to you on a silver platter.~**_

"_You're really pissing me off now...I don't like to get nasty but I will if I have to..."_

_**~My apologies...You would probably get those little toys out for me wouldn't you?~**_

"_You mean my Celestial Spirits!-?"_

_**~Why don't you go ahead and send a few of them out to teach me a lesson eh?~**_

"_I would not hesitate to...But first, I wanna know who you are and what this place is you've sent me to."_

_**~You won't get an answer out of me like that...I'm afraid I'll be the one asking the questions here Lucky Lucy!"**_

"_*Gasp* Only my Dad calls me that!-? Just what the hell do you want with me huh?"_

_**~I would like to know more about how a girl of privilege such as yourself, can turn her back away from her past.~**_

"_You know nothing of my past!"_

_**~You mean I know nothing of how Daddy had such huge expectations for his little girl? How Daddy would pamper you with gifts and fancy dresses so you, little Lucky Lucy, would be a good little girl? How Daddy would raise you to be the perfect heiress for his estate, and how you would become the perfect lady, take a perfect young man's hand and become a perfect wife and mother for his grandchildren?**_

"_You bitch! How dare you pretend to know my past?"_

_**~Crack that whip out girl, because I have a whole lot more dirt I can dish up on your pampered pooch of a life...If you want me to stop, why don't you whip out those leashed-up boys and girls you keep in your pocket?~**_

"_You asked for it? OPEN THE GATE OF THE GOLDEN BULL: TAURUS!_

_...Huh? What's going on why won't you come out? Let's try this one...OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO! _

_Grr...OPEN THE GATE OF THE LION: LOKE!_

_OPEN THE GATE OF THE GIANT CRAB!_

_OPEN THE GATE OF THE RAM!_

_OPEN THE GATE OF THE ARCHER!"_

_**~Would you like to know why your little friends haven't come out? It is because they no longer wish to serve a self-centred, know-it-all, pretty girl like you...They've been listening to me the whole time and now see you for who you really are...Just a stubborn little overgrown brat!~**_

"_You wouldn't know anything about my Celestial Spirits! They might just be a little frightened right now but I know I can rely on them...And they trust me!"_

_**~Or is it more like they have been forced to trust you? Forced to become your 'friends' since you never had the chance to earn your own through childhood...~**_

"_SHUT UP! I don't need to hear anything about gaining friends from the likes of _you_!"_

_**~You have some point there Lucky Lucy...I must admit I never had the chance to experience true friendship either...I was an isolated outcast – not too different from yourself actually...**_

_**...Although our circumstances were a whole lot different, you and I are a whole lot more alike than you first might have thought...~**_

"_No...I have nothing in common with you...Nothing..."_

_**~Those keys you cling onto provide you with the comfort of having friends...Something you were never given in your insular childhood...**_

_**...But even you are afraid to admit, that they will never fill the void in your heart left behind after your Mother passed away...~**_

"_Mummy..."_

_**~The child in you has never been freed from Daddy's chain...You wield those keys as if they were handed down to you from him, much like everything else in your life...That is why you can never get close to those true people around you~**_

"_**My God..."**_

_**~You and I are quite different, but very much alike at the same time...We both feel that rejection whenever we come within range of other's hearts...We both needed a mother's love but denied from our very birth...We both needed a father's understanding, but were kept apart by a wall between our hearts...We both needed acceptance, but were only feared and prejudged...~**_

"_**...I..."**_

_**~We both share a common hatred for those who wronged us...We can both help each other now...~**_

"_**...I..."**_

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Gajeel.


	4. Gajeel meets Lucy

_**~Gajeel~**_

"_HAGH! What the hell is this crap?"_

_**~Do you feel stronger when you beat up others weaker than you?~**_

"_Seriously what's this crap? And you're a messed up gal yourself."_

_**~Do you gain satisfaction from tormenting others who never wronged you?~**_

"_I don't care if you're a chick. Get me out of here or I'll make you wear a whole more roll of bandages!"_

_**~Would you ever be satisfied if everyone who ever looked down on you...were dead?~**_

"_That's it! IRON DRAGON'S CLUB!"_

_**~I would advise against that..."**_

"_Geeeuuurrghh! Ha-AARRRGHHH! SHIT! MY ARM! HOW DID YOU-"_

_**~This is what happens when a fox tries to pick a fight with a lion~**_

"_GARGH! My fucking arm! You bitch I'll kill you! IRON DRAGON'S SWORD!"_

_**~I would prefer not to have to de-claw you but if you insist on this pointless game...~**_

"_GAAARRRGGGHHHH!-!-!-!-!-!-!"_

_**~Now will you be a good little fox and listen?~**_

"_Gungh! Shit! Fuck! What the hell have I gotten myself into here?"_

_**~You like to be feared don't you? You like it when others cower before your very name...You seek appraisal yet reject anyone who tries to unravel the steel barbs around your heart.~**_

"_Geehee...The fuck are you my fairy fucking Godmother?"_

_**~You enjoy the taste of iron steel. It hardens up your body to the very core...Giving your conscious an extra barrier to the harsh dangers outside...~**_

"_Ungh...Why don't you speak English you doped up psycho ward patient!"_

_**~...But you're still fundamentally a human organism, hungering some sort of sense of belonging with others...That is why you joined Fairy Tail.~**_

"_Screw you..."_

_**~With your arms incapacitated, you resort to throwing harmless words at me...You never accepted the love of those around you...You were just sneaking around, manipulating and destroying people at your discretion – much like a weak, toothless fox...~**_

"_**GAAAARRRGGGHHH!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!"**_

_**~Let me just know one more thing Gajeel...**_

_**...How does it feel, to be truly powerless?~**_

"_**I hate it! I hate it so much!"**_

_**~To feel more weak than those around you...To lament the fact your claws can never reach them no matter how close they are...~**_

"_**I hate it so much! Can you...Can you make it stop?"**_

_**~I can do far more than that...I can make you even stronger than everyone else...~**_

"_**...I..."**_

_**~You will no longer be the fox...You will become the lion...The true King of the animals...~**_

"_**...I..."**_

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Elfman**.  
**


	5. Elfman meets Lucy

_**~Elfman~**_

"_Oi! Be a man and show yourself!_

_**~I have nothing to hide…But what of yourself?~**_

"_A true man doesn't need to hide anything!"_

_**~Then why have you been hiding behind that lie that is your very existence…~**_

"_Oi, I don't like where this is going…"_

_**~I can hear its voice already…Purring in impatience – just waiting to be released…~**_

"_What voice? Another man's?_

_**~It is the voice of the beast within you…**_

…_**The beast which lusts only for more blood~**_

"_I swore I would never let that beast out again…"_

_**~…Because of what you did…~**_

"_Lisanna…How do you know about that?"_

_**~I am entwined with your beast…It has told me everything about your true desires~**_

"_My true desires?"_

_**~That's right…And it wants to come out and play again…~**_

"_But I can't…"_

_**~Why not? Your sister is back in safe hands…It is like she never died in the first place~**_

**"_I KILLED HER THAT NIGHT! I can't…bear that guilt again…"_**

_**~Then how about we make a deal…I can free you of this fleeting 'guilt' upon your shoulders…**_

…_**I can grant that beast his true desires…~**_

**"…_I…"_**

_**~I can mould you into the perfect 'man'…~**_

**"…_I…"_**

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Cana.**_  
_**


	6. Cana meets Lucy

_**~Cana~**_

"_Whoa, I really have been drinking too much again…"_

_**~Still drowning your sorrows in the liquor of vice I see?~**_

"_Hey, why should I *hic* care what you think? I have enough shit going on in my life as is!"_

_**~How many more kegs of booze will it take for you to accept that you're a failure?~**_

"_I dunno…wha-wait whaaaat?"_

_**~You seek solace in those spirits and lagers…Drowning your bad memories in a swirling mass of despair…I just wonder which will destroy you first: the alcohol or the anxiety of your own weakness?~**_

"_Gah! What do I care! So you know I'm a no good train wreck?…Yeah alright I admit I've never succeeded at anything…Heck I still can't even pass a lousy S-Class exam!"_

_**~You will continue try and try and always grip that final ledge but never will you reach the peak.~**_

"_I know-I know dammit…Fuck, then why should I keep going like this?"_

_**~Why indeed? It seems you just fear the day when that final ledge will break off and never be reachable again…~**_

"_NOOOOO!-!-! *sob* *hic* I'm afraid of what I'll become once I reach that point!"_

_**~There are two options then:**_

…_**The first option is you let yourself suffocate in a swathe of liquor and pitiful indulgence...**_

…_**Or there is the second option…~**_

"_**P-please…I want to know…What is this second option?"**_

_**~You can stop trying to be something you were never borne of in the first place…**_

…_**You can seek a path which eternally carries on forward rather than upward…**_

…_**You can sup upon the elixir of enlightenment…~**_

"…_**I…"**_

_**~This is not the liquor talking…This is the true voice of your heart…"**_

"…_**I…"**_

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Levy._**  
**_


	7. Levy meets Lucy

_**~Levy~**_

"_Oh, uh…Hi there…Never seen you around before."_

_**~Little Levy McGarden…The little girl whose kindness is always reciprocated by deceit…~**_

"_Everyone in the Guild likes me…We all help out each other! You're just some stranger I've never met before."_

_**~Lucy takes comfort in exploiting you for your talents.~**_

"_No she doesn't. Lucy's one of my best friends!"_

_**~Your 'teammates' Jet and Droy think of you as some sort of novelty – a golden goose in a flock of ducklings.~**_

"_Don't bring them into your sad game! I've known Jet-san and Droy-san for many years, they value my efforts the same as everyone else!"_

_**~…And Gajeel…How could you forget what he did to you and your 'friends'?~**_

"_Gajeel? You mean-?"_

_**~I see beyond what those special glasses you wear see…I seek the truth of one's heart…**_

…_**And your heart is crying, aching for some real recognition…~**_

"_Uh…Now that you mention it, suddenly my chest _does_ hurt."_

_**~That is the sound of your heart, yearning for liberation…**_

…_**Imprisoned inside your tiny frame…It bashes against the walls of your chest, waiting for the day it will be released…**_

…_**Waiting for the day to enact revenge…~**_

"Revenge? _No I don't want to hurt anyone - not even Gajeel! I forgave him long ago."_

_**~But your heart indicates to me otherwise…It never forgot the pain and trauma; being crucified like a martyr…**_

"_That was…"_

…_**Your eyes see words that others cannot see, yet you cannot hear the voice which has suffered all these years?~**_

"_**I don't want to believe it! I just want to get along with everyone!"**_

_**~My heart has also been torn by the many masked faces and sounds of life.~**_

"_**It…has?"**_

_**~Of course…But I have found a way to take back all those lies and deceptions…**_

…_**I opened the locks which had bound my heart…~**_

"…_**I…"**_

_**~I can be the key to unlocking the giant passion raging inside your tiny body…**_

…_**Then nobody will dare see you as 'Little Levy' anymore!~**_

"…_**I…"**_

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Gray.


	8. Gray meets Lucy

_**~Gray~**_

"_Hey why are you naked too?"_

_**~I have come to unravel your soul.~**_

"_Well, whatever you're trying to do, stop copying my shtick uh?"_

_**~I have no need to carve myself into another man's form...**_

_**...But why do you persist in doing so?~**_

"_Hah? What're you on about naked girl?"_

_**~You build sculptures of ice from those hands of yours...**_

_**...Yet you yourself have been a mere clone of somebody else's own shadow~**_

"_I don't wanna hurt a girl, but if you keep going with this I'll-"_

_**~She carved you into her own disciple...**_

_**...But she never quite finished her sculpture...**_

"_Ur..."_

"_**It's those missing touches that have held you back...**_

_**...It's all her fault...~**_

"_DAMN YOU! ICE MAKE: LANCE!"_

_**~An imperfect doll can never forge a perfect tool...~**_

"_My Lance! Alright how about this...ICE MAKE: HAMMER!"_

_**~For a man of ice, you burn with an admirable passion.~**_

"_What is your ability? How can you keep destroying my attacks before they even reach you?"_

_**~A human without a whole heart could not possibly comprehend my ability...**_

_**...Your toys were never going to reach me in the first place...~**_

"_ICE MAKE FLOOR!"_

_**~Do these little tricks help cool off your own doubts?"**_

"_Crap! Now you can fly? ICE MAKE: ARROWS!"_

_**~You will always be a walking mirror...Nothing but a reflection of someone else's skill...**_

_**...Now, let me carve out a few pieces of my own.~**_

"_HAH! Not so fast...ICE MAKE: SHIELD!"_

_**~Ooh, interesting...~**_

"_Now I've got you! ICE MAKE: FREEZE!"_

_**~You really shouldn't drain all your energy away like this...~**_

"_You really shouldn't keep wasting your breath like that...Next – ICE MAKE: ICE BRINGER!"_

_**~Sorry, but your little trap didn't work...~**_

"_Crap! GAAAARRGGHHH!-!-!-!_

_Psyche!"_

_**~Ho-oh? A doppelganger of ice!-?~**_

"_Above you! ICE MAKE PRISON! ICE MAKE GEYSER!"_

…

…

"_Hah...hah...I didn't get a chance to learn her powers, but she shouldn't be able to get out that combination-"_

_-CRICK-_

_-SMASH-_

"_Impossible!-? She cut herself out of the ice like it were hot butter or something!"_

_**~My hands can achieve things beyond a mere mortal's capacity...**_

_**...They reach further than their physical counterparts...**_

_**...And they can grasp things intransigent to any other physical being...**_

"_Y-y-you're some kind of monster...Stay away from me!"_

_**~Are you afraid of what my hands might do...?**_

_**...Or are you just afraid of getting too close to others...?~**_

"_**I SAID STAY AWAY!"**_

_**~My hands can carve away those final imperfections of your soul...**_

_**...I can forge you into a perfect being...~**_

"_**...I..."**_

_**~Now, let me embrace that ice cold heart of yours.~**_

"_**...I..."**_

* * *

__Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Natsu.


	9. Natsu meets Lucy

_**~Natsu~**_

"_Whuhoar! Hey there lady! I'm really diggin' that pink hair of yours!"_

_**~Natsu Dragneel…The child raised by the legendary Fire Dragon Igneel.~**_

"_Yep, that's me! I bet you think I'm pretty awesome too eh?"_

_**~The dragon slayer who torches his foes…one of the three Wizards in Fairy Tail's strongest team~**_

"_Ahuh! Ahuh!"_

_**~The one who pulls his punches and sticks up for the weak~**_

"_Wow I'm really enjoying this."_

_**~The one who is terrified of failure…~**_

"_Yeah, yeah-wait what?"_

_**~The one who constantly toils over trouble…Persisting even after all has been lost~**_

"_Wait why are you saying all these bad things now?"_

_**~The one who cries every night for that Dragon to appear once more~**_

"_Hey now you're firing me up!"_

_**~The one who smashes his opponents to a pulp in order to vent his anger at the invisible Dragon he now loathes so much~**_

"_Don't go there…Seriously don't go there..."_

_**~The one who protects the weak, but cannot protect them from the fire which fuels your rage inside of you~**_

"_I'll show you!"_

_**~The one who fears what might happen if he ever loses another friend~**_

"_FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"_

_**~These flames are a constant reminder of the burden you have been tasked with~**_

"_FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST! FIRE DRAGON'S CLAW!"_

_**~It seems Igneel never gave you any guidance as to how to cope with loss or failure~**_

"_GUUUEERRGH! GNGH! GNGH!"_

_**~That's it! Spew out those flames of hatred unto me and show me the very hell which lurks inside of you~**_

"_GAAAGGHHH! CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODEING FLAME BLADE!"_

_-KABOOM!-_

"_Hah…hah…hah…That should shut you up for a-"_

_**~You've exhausted all your firepower in one final attack.~**_

"_No! But how did she-"_

_**~My wings protect me from all the elements…Ice, Air, Iron and yes, even the flames of a Dragon Slayer.~**_

"_Wings?"_

_**~Although these wings have protected me all my life, they are nothing but a curse…Robbing me of the freedom to live a happy, heartwarming life with others...**_

…_**Your flames are also a curse…Burdening you with the duty of a false protector…~**_

"_**They…they are?"**_

_**~You, who have yet to experience the true pain of loss is now facing the very manifestation of eternal loss and suffering itself.~**_

"_**I…I am?"**_

_**~Igneel will never reach you…Not while your wings remain clipped on the ground…~**_

"…_**I…"**_

_**~Let my wings embrace you Dragneel…Let them embrace you and set you free from Hade's curse!~**_

"…_**I…"**_

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Freed.


	10. Freed meets Lucy

_**~Freed~**_

"_Who goes there!-?"_

_**~Have you returned to being the proud defender of Fairy Tail?~**_

"_I have no need to answer the questions of an outsider."_

_**~Humph…Quite ironic since you once saw yourself in the very same light…**_

…_**Don't you still regret that your master Laxus' coup had failed?~**_

"_I will have no other choice but to eliminate you now."_

_**~For whose sake are you willing to destroy me for? The guild's sake…**_

…_**Or for the sake of your exiled mentor?~**_

"_That's it…I've placed runes around your body, forbidding anyone inside its barrier to talk."_

…

…

_-SMASH-_

"_Impossible! You destroyed my runes!-?"_

_**~The truth inside your own conscious can never be silenced…No matter how many barriers you place in front of yourself.~**_

"_GUAGH!"_

_**~What a pitiful man…Now faced with somebody who can peer deep inside your soul…You enter a frenzied panic…Shrouding your thoughts with fear in order to push back the reality you now face…~**_

"_I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I-"_

_**~Will do nothing…~**_

**"_Ga-"_**

_**~It seems that stoic façade of yours was merely a paper shield; hiding the weak spirit inside who yearns for dependency and guidance.~**_

"_**Laxus…Please…"**_

_**~I was wrong to believe you were strong...**_

…_**You're just a sheep without its herder.~**_

"…_**I…"**_

_**~But at least now I have you under my flock...~**_

"…_**I…"**_

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Juvia.


	11. Juvia meets Lucy

_**~Juvia~**_

"_What do you want with me?"_

_**~I can tell your heart is turgid. As one of the Four Elementals of Phantom Lord, those raindrops would constantly fall down on your soul as a tattoo of your troubled past…~**_

"_Whatever…Juvia is not interested in discussing anything else with you."_

_**~And yet you sought redemption for your eternal storm through joining the Fairy Tail guild. You thought you could begin a fresh life of inner solitude with those foreign souls. And thus you tried to tune your heart to their wavelength…~**_

"_Juvia is bored with your recount of my life story…Just tell Juvia the way out of here so I can get back to Gray-sama."_

_**~Ah…**_**your**_** 'Gray-sama'…**__**the per**__**son who froze your dow**__**npour of despair and turned your heart towards the sunlight of virtue…**_

…_**The one you were compelled to kill before the magic of lust consumed your hateful will…~**_

"_Quite pathetic you are…You believe that by bringing Gray-sama into this tale you will make Juvia sad? I could destroy you at any moment, but it would be a waste of Juvia's time and energy."_

_**~Not at all…I understand that you are a fairly competent woman who now fights for the sake of her beloved…You could very well be the strongest in your guild Juvia…**_

…_**Had you not allowed yourself to be chained down by that very thread of lust…~**_

"_Juvia does not wish to be the strongest…Juvia only desires to protect her Gray-sama."_

_**~And here is where you will crash and fall, like the splitting of a raincloud…**_

…_**I knew your greatest weakness from the very beginning, but I had hoped not to resort to it…But now you have left me with no other choice…**_

…_**Your beloved Gray-sama is in my hands now…~**_

"_What!-?"_

_**~I have already met with that man earlier…His fate now rests within my hands…I could kill him…**_

…_**Or make him kill you…~**_

"_WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GRAY-SAMA!-? GIVE HIM BACK!"_

_**~That was so easy it felt quite disappointing…But your beloved's fate is far too true for you to deny now…**_

…_**I have shattered the ice which sealed your darkness…~**_

"_**YOU DARE TOUCH GRAY-SAMA…NOW YOU WILL DIE!"**_

_**~Once 'Gray-sama' is erased from your life, you will have no other foundation to justify those other humans' existence…~**_

"_**WaTEr MagIC: SieRrA!-!-!"**_

_**~So now you will place all your energy into killing me? It seems the rain has finally returned to the water Goddess.~**_

"_**JuST Die…MelT aWAy anD DiE!-!-!"**_

_**~I've already experienced a similar pain in my life…But this body is merely a chamber where I can deliver the path of truth to those who seek it…**_

…_**You can drown my body, burn away my throat and lungs with your water flames, strip my skin bare until the bones are nothing but a dissolved soup of your rage…**_

…_**But it will not change the reality that is pushing down on you…~**_

"_**I doN'T CarE…JuViA wIll SaCriFicE her OwN body in eXchAngE for GrAy-SaMa's SafeTy!~**_

_**~Then let me have you.~**_

"_**WhAT!-?**_

_**~If you just pour your rain down on every other human who has scorned you…**_

…_**I will give you the lust that your saturated spirit desperately yearns for…~**_

"…_**I…"**_

_**~Even if I were deliver him to you as a corpse…You will still have your dreams come into the light…And I will have conceived another demon in this flooded earth…~**_

"…_**I…"**_

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Laxus.


	12. Laxus meets Lucy

_**~Laxus~**_

"_Have you come to finish me off?"_

_**~What made you come up with that conclusion? If anything you could say I'm here to revive you!~**_

"_I have shamed myself and my grandfather for what I did…If you have come to bring forth judgement…then I am ready to accept whatever punishment my sins have earned."_

_**~Do you think you were the one betraying your grandfather…?**_

…_**Or do you really think it was he who had betrayed you all along…?~**_

"_Huh?"_

_**~You and I are both exiled prodigies…Both capable of moulding the world to our own desires…**_

…_**I always scorned those so called 'guardians' who I never met - abandoned and cast away to be left on my own devices…~**_

"_Really?"_

_**~But I adapted and evolved when faced with an environment that only rejects…I vowed that I would never become the prey again…**_

…_**Only the strongest are capable of surviving in this world…~**_

"_Yeah…So what does this have to do with me?"_

_**~I know that you already share these values with me…Ever since your exile, you have merely been suffering from a wound which has been inflicted upon your conscious. You have been punishing yourself by not seeing who the real traitor is…~**_

"_Gramps…"_

_**~He ignored your talent, wrapping you in wool and then ripping off the fabric, casting you away and deeming you an enemy – a monster – a beast…**_

…_**They never understood you did they?~**_

**"_Those bastards, yeah!"_**

**_~You can make them understand though…By reclaiming your rightful place at the top of the food chain…~_**

**"_Hehehe…damn straight!"_**

**_~All I require is a little favour in return…And I can make you king again…~_**

**"…_I…"_**

_**~Once I have your total devotion…Everything will reside in the palm of your hands…**_

…_**Not even your grandfather can stop us!~**_

**"…_I…"_**

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Mystogan.


	13. Mystogan meets Lucy

_**~Mystogan~**_

"_This place…Why does it feel so familiar?"_

_**~Mystogan…What are you searching for?~**_

"_Is that you Lucy? I thought I recognised you."_

_**~Yes, it seems we were destined to reunite in this universe…But my search has already been complete…~**_

"_So you have found the one who makes your own soul complete?"_

_**~GAH! Hey…I'm the one asking the questions here!~**_

"_Alas…It seems you've let your darker parallel consume your human self."_

_**~There was never any basis to keep her alive…At least she knew what was coming to her…**_

…_**At least it was better than the fate you left for your own…~**_

"_I see…Jellal was an unfortunate soul corrupted by his own Earthian desires…_

…_But Nyu still deserved a chance at life…She could have opened your eyes to-"_

_**~DON'T SPEAK OF HER NAME AGAIN!~**_

"_So it's too late for her…"_

_**~Mysotgan…You know way too much about me to not be considered a serious threat…**_

…_**The reason you are here is this: Either you end that search of nothingness – and pledge your quest only for my sake…**_

…_**Or I destroy the fraud of this world that is your very existence!~**_

"_I am fully aware of your powers Lucy…Transcending the laws and constraints of Magic; if my own and your abilities were to clash, it would lead to widespread destruction of both realms."_

_**~You are smart afterall.~**_

"_But, for the sake of piece…I cannot allow you to continue your evil scheme…_

…_FIVE LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE: SACRED SONG!"_

_-SWHOOOOO…-_

_**~I've never encountered such a strong spell…But you should know what my hands are capable of-~**_

"…_FIVE LAYERED MAGIC CIRCLE: SACRED SONG!"_

_**~WAIT! You're going to use two of those spells in a row? Your own body cannot handle such energy!~**_

"_I know but-"_

_**-SWHOOOOOOO-**_

"_I have to consider the lives of millions over my own…_

…_Sleep peacefully Lucy, your eternal suffering has finally-IMPOSSIBLE!"_

_**~*Hack* *Splurch* That…was not…very nice *cough*…Now I'll –SPLITCH- have to consider my second option for you…~**_

"_But I used two Sacred Songs on you! Not even the Master could withstand that!"_

_**~The hatred which runs through my veins also binds them together…As long as I am filled with such scorn and bitterness…**_

…_**I cannot die…~**_

"_**But…But…That's"**_

_**~Now –plip-plop- *gurgh*…I will show you how futile your eternal search has been…~**_

**"…_I…"_**

**_~…And we had such good memories, didn't we?"_**

**"…_I…"_**

* * *

****Next Fractured Fairy Tail: Mirajane.


	14. Mirajane meets Lucy

_**~Mirajane~**_

"_Yes?"_

_**~Time is running out…There is something I need from you!~**_

"_Oh~ what is that~?"_

_**~I need to witness it…**_

…_**I need to witness your true form…~**_

"_I'm sorry but I don't quite follow you Miss."_

_**~Ugh…My body seems to have taken its toll – I need to end this quickly…**_

…_**Look lady, I know that you're pulling the nice act on me now, but I didn't summon you here for a tea party!~**_

"_You're acting very strange~…Are you okay~?"_

_**~Drop the goodie-two-shoes game! I know she wants to come out and play with me anyway…~**_

"_What? Who wants to come out and play…~"_

_**~That devil which sleeps inside of you of course…~**_

"_Now why on _earth_ would you want me to bring _her_ out~? Besides, you haven't done anything to me to warrant her awakening anyway."_

_**~You think so huh…?~**_

"_Oooh~ I'm really worried about you…Why don't I get you a nice cold drink-"_

_**~Stop holding her back! I can already hear her bashing against the walls of her cage…Hurry up and set her free…**_

…_**Or do I need to remind you how much your brother and sister is in danger?~**_

"_Elfman!-? Lisanna!-?"_

_**~Yes-yes…Those adorable little siblings of yours…I've already unlocked the cage of your little brother's soul…The beast now seeks its older sister for comfort…Otherwise…He might lash out…**_

…_**Be a real shame if Lisanna had to die from his hands again…~**_

_-FWOOSH-_

"_Don't you dare…__**DON'T YOU DARE EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT AGAIN!-!-!-!"**_

_**~Here she is…I've been longing to capture her form…~**_

"_**For Elfman and Lisanna's sake…I MUST!"**_

_**~Black bat wings; a dragon's tail; thick beast claws and white hair which dances like flames…Such beauty and darkness forged together in one immense form…**_

…_**This is the Satan Soul…~**_

"_**GRRAAAGGGHHH!"**_

_-PUNCH-_

_-KICK-_

_-BLOCK-_

_-SLASH-_

_-SWING-_

_-BLOCK-_

_-PUNCH-_

_-STAB-_

_-TEAR-_

_-WRENCH-_

"_**RRRAAAHHHHHHH!-!-!-!-!-!-!"**_

_**~Yes! Her powers is too amazing too describe! I feel her rage pouring out of her very skin! If I can just subdue her – this power will all be mine!~**_

"_**NOOOOOOOO!-!-!-!-!_!"**_

_-SWIPE-_

_-SWIPE-_

_-KICK-_

_-PUNCH-_

_-CRUNCH-_

_-TACKLE-_

_-SIZZLE-_

_-PUNCH-_

_-SLASH-_

_-BLOCK-_

_-GRIND-_

_-TEAR-_

_-PUNCH-_

_-GNAW-_

_-PUNCH-_

_**~Shit! How does she manage to contain such raging strength? If I don't unleash all my hands she'll-~**_

"_**GRRAAAGGGHHHOOWW!-!-!-!-!"**_

_**~Gngh! Fuck…Why doesn't she feel any pain? I've already severed the sensory nerves in her arms and legs."**_

"_**GRAGH! GRAGH! GUGH! GRAGGGHHH!-!-!-!-!"**_

_**~Guh…I have no other choice…**_

…_**I'll have to sever a limb-~**_

_-SPRRRLLLIICCH-_

_**~URK~**_

_-TTRRRRIIINNCCH-_

"_**GAAAAAOOOWWWW!-!-!-!-!-!-!"**_

_**~Hah-uk…hah-uk…hah…hah…My chest…she-"**_

_-PRRRLLLCCH-_

_-SPLIP-SPLOP-_

_**~Gahuuurk! Dammit at this rate I'll-~**_

"_**GRAEERRGGH!"**_

_-PLOP-PLOP-_

_**~Hehe…Killing me won't save your loved ones!~**_

"_**GERGH! GEEERGH!"**_

_**~AGH! So you have submitted your free will to the devil now eh? Nothing I say –urk- will put you to sleep…~**_

"_**RAAAAGH!"**_

_**~Fine…Then I'll just take you by force~**_

_-WRENCH-_

_-SQUEEZE-_

"_**GACK-KARRK! U-"**_

_**~You will perish and the demise of your siblings will forever burden you in the afterlife!~**_

"_**GACK-M-mY SIb-liNgs!-?"**_

_**~Dying here will serve no purpose…I have a far greater use for you Mirajane – the devil of Fairy Tail!~**_

**"…_I…"_**

**_~With the three Take Over siblings in my possession…Virtually nothing can stop me now! MWAHAHAHA!~_**

**"…_I…"_**

* * *

**__****Final Fractured Fairy Tail: Erza.**


	15. A Final meeting with Lucy

_**~Erza~**_

"_Lucy…"_

_**~I've been longing to meet with you the most.~**_

"_I've been dreading the day I would see your face again."_

_**~The legendary Titania, it goes without saying that you are indeed the strongest and most capable wizard in all of Fairy Tail.~**_

"_Aye…And you are quite renowned for your own ability…_

…_Lilium: the power to manipulate people's subconscious."_

_**~You always were one to remember the finer points in life…**_

_**Kaede…~**_

"_You know that's no longer my name."_

_**~Isn't it Erza? Because that was what our parents named you…**_

…_**Right before they cast you away to that island.~**_

"_I won't let you destroy my soul. You can try and use the past as your sword, but it will never break through my armour!"_

_**~But how does poor Kaede feel about this? She still weeps in the dungeon of that tower every day and night…But nobody ever hears her cries…**_

…_**Not even the graceful Scarlet Rose herself…~**_

"_Leave this place Lucy…I no longer wish to involve myself with you."_

_**~That's a shame, my dear Kaede, because a few of your friends would love to get to know a lot more about me…**_

…_**And perhaps they might like to know a little more about you too.~**_

"_Leave."_

_**~Little Kaede…Little Erza Scarlet as she came to herself as…The Queen of Titania who boasts over a hundred of the Magical Kingdom's top armour and weaponry…~**_

"_Leave."_

_**~The girl who tries to hide her scars underneath a steel cast. The sad child who uses swords, spears and clubs to keep those hostile threats far away…**_

_**...Never able to let those around her get too close…~**_

"_Leave!"_

_**~The poor child who never grew up aware of her own existence…Wielding a false name; a false title; a false purpose…**_

…_**A false life indeed…~**_

"_LEAVE HERE NOW!"_

_**~You said you were aware of my powers Kaede…But you seem to have succumbed to their delicate performance as well…**_

…_**Or was it simply that you allowed yourself to be embraced by my hands of truth?~**_

"_**LEAVE HERE NOW!-!-!-!-!"**_

_**~What will you do now little Kaede? Will you summon your Heaven's Wheel Armour? Will you scorch me away with the Armour of the Flame Empress? Crush me with the Giant's Armour? Annihilate me with your Black Wing Armour? Strike me down with the Lightning Empress Armour – sure enough to please Zeus himself? Send me to hell with the armour of Purgatory? Wring my very flesh with the Robe of Yuen? Slice me down to the last atom with Morning Star? Drown me under the oppression of the Sea Empress? Take me down quickly with the leopard's own Flight Armour? Fortify yourself with the Armour of Adamantine? Or perhaps you will go all out and use your famed Armadura Fairy Armour – the armour of Fairy Tail itself!**_

…_**Just as we are born of the same flesh we both share great knowledge of each sister's strengths and weaknesses…Now that I know your every sword and shield, you cannot possibly defeat me!~**_

"…_**I…"**_

_**~I knew it! I knew you could not face up to me Kaede! Erza is now dead! And she will become my strongest warrior in my army of broken spirits…Now all I need to hear is those words from the fallen rose herself…~**_

"…_**I…"**_

…

…

…

…

"_Please don't give up Erza-san!"_

"_You can beat this Erza!"_

"_Yeah! Come on Erza!"_

"_Rip into her Erza!"_

"_Be a Man Erza!"_

"_Show us how strong you really can be Erza!"_

"_Make us all proud Erza."_

"_I know you're able to overcome this Erza!"_

"_That nudist's got nothing on the likes of you Erza!"_

"_Show her your inner strength Erza."_

"_Juvia wants you to win too Erza."_

"_You're one helluva tough chick Erza!"_

"_It all comes down to you Ms. Scarlet…"_

"_We all believe in you…Erza Scarlet…"_

_**~HAH! Where the hell did they all come from?~**_

"_It seems I had no need to dull my blade with the likes of you Lucy…For you see, the strongest armour which protects us is the armour of friendship!"_

_**~You're kidding right? Don't offer me that crap Kaede I can still take you myself!~**_

"_You will never accept the hearts of those you take by force…It is only through love and nurturing that you will gain the power of many hearts."_

_**~DAMN YOU SIS! I WON'T LOSE YOU NOW!~**_

"_Listen to their hearts speaking as one…Listen to their hopes and dreams…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…"_

"…_I…AM FAIRY TAIL!"_

_**~STOP IT NOOOO!~**_

"_Remember how you said we knew each other's strengths and weaknesses…I knew your weakness from the very beginning…It is quite sad really Lucy that your own ability to mould people's consciousness…_

…_Falls back on your own poisoned heart!"_

_**~YOU BITCH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DEALING WITH HERE!~**_

"_Although I must accept that you are indeed my sister Lucy, I will not accept what you are doing to my friends…I sought their loyalty through mutual understanding…You can only seek loyalty through a parasitic manipulation…But once a parasite has had their fill, they become bloated and die…"_

_**~ERZAAAA!~**_

"_I don't wish to draw my blade upon you Lucy…In fact, I pity you more than anyone else…_

…_You were already dying from the day you were born…"_

_**~UUUWWWAAAAAGGGGHHHHHhhhhh…~**_

…

…

…

"_Lonely little Lucy…We were both thrown into the worst of fates…Alone, isolated, abandoned, forsaken and abused…But whilst I kept reaching out for the light, you only saw the darkest of dark in this world…I am truly sorry you had to suffer like this, but I can only offer you the mercy of a loving sister…_

…_A sister…And a friend…You never had…"_

* * *

Next Fractured Fairy Tail: ?-?-?_  
_


	16. A Bonus meeting with Lucy

_**~Benny~**_

"_Whoah hagh-hey alright I frigging surrender Lucy! Just don't rip out my manhood or anything please for the love of-"_

_**~Ugh…I need to get through this…~**_

"_Hey I've read all the Manga about you. And I like how you're going all authentic with the whole naked bandages thing."_

_**~I have a bone to pick with you…Benny-BOY!~**_

"_Eep!"_

_**~Why did you set me up in this god awful excuse for a Crossover with Fairy Tail?~**_

"_Huh? What do you mean? I didn't do anything – I swear!"_

_**~You took huge shortcuts by only providing character's dialogue! You even had to write down the damn sound-effects for the battles you moron!~**_

"_Well…Dramatic Effect?"_

_**~I'll give you a DRAMATIC EFFECT!~**_

"_WAAAAAGGGH!"_

_**~And another thing! Why are you doing a self-plug for your own crappy story!~**_

"_I need an adult! I need an adult!"_

_**~Your best friend Lucy has a special treat for self-inserts like you…**_

…_**Why else do you think I studied proctology?~**_

"_KYAAAAAAHHH!-!-!-!-!"_

_-VVVVVVRRRRR-_

* * *

THE END!_  
_


End file.
